


Meet me at the fair...

by KarneolVision



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Irony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: For 'Artuary'.





	Meet me at the fair...

**Author's Note:**

> Why not start on another batch of prompts while there are still unfinished pieces cluttering my laptop folders. This is why I never get anywhere.
> 
> So. Artuary, yes? Credit for the challenge goes to theunknownaura30, I believe. I'm a creep that stores information, but it may not always be 100% acurate...

Prompt 2 _Amusement Park_

 


End file.
